Dragonball X - 2001
by Shadow-Dweller
Summary: When Turlus reappears to destroy Goku`s decendants, what will happen?? R&R!!!


            **Dragonball X: 2001 **

            _Previously: Cell returned from hell to destroy the earth, but was stopped by Tapion._

****NOTE: Oopsy Daisys! Apparently, Tapion isn`t in the series, and is only in DBZ movie #13! :-P Oh well, he`ll be a perminate member of the Z-team in MY stories. Please enjoy!****

After Cell`s defeat, Pikken revived his father Pikkon. ( "MY FIGHTER!" cried the west kai.) The Z fighters lived peacefully……….not knowing what Cell and Garlic Jr. had planned………

                                                2 months after Dragonball X…………………

            Cell grimaced. "Where is he?!?" he cried. "Who?!" Garlic Jr. asked. " I TOLD YOU! THE MAN WHO REVIVED ME!!!!!!!!" Cell yelled. " He`s gonna give them all a scare……..especially Vegeta………."

            In a blinding flash of yellow, Goten and Trunks transformed into Super Sayains, and lunged at each other. After tossing random punches, they separated, and began charging up their strongest blasts. "Ka……….me………..ha…….me…….."

            "Fi-nal…………"

            "HAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!"  
            "FLAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHH"

            The blasts collided, kicking up a huge dust cloud. When it cleared, the two fighters were stunned. There was a man in between them. The thing was, the man had A SAYAIN TAIL. He looked at Goten. "You`re related to Kakorot, I FEEL it. All relatives of Kakorot must be terminated." The man all of a suddenly disappered. When he reappered he was standing right in front of Goten. He grabbed him by the neck of his outfit and threw him into a cliff, and then blasted the cliff exactly 100 times. He peered over his shoulder at Trunks. "You had best stay here. Don`t worry, after Kakorot, Vegeta`s  decendants will be next…………."

            Trunks stood for hours. Finally, he looked at the mangled mound of flesh that was once Goten. He immediately traced Goku`s energy, and flew straight toward it. Not taking the time to notice that there was another energy growing steadily near him…………

            Goku was shocked. "So, there`s another sayain on the loose……..weird………."  "But it gets worse" said Trunks.     " He said all decendents of Kakorot must be destroyed. Then he`s going to destroy you. Then Vegeta`s decendents, then Vegeta, and I have a strong feeling he`s going to destroy earth after it all. And he`s already gone a step, because about 3 hours ago he killed Goten." Chi-Chi walked in the house to the words 'he killed Goten' and immediately began running around bawling. "FIRST GOHAN THEN GOTEN!!!!" she cried. "uh, Chi-Chi???" said Goku. "WHAT?!?!" she sobbed. "we REVIVED Gohan, remember?" 

            After a day, Trunks realized that the rising power from before had been following him, all the way to it was just outside Goku`s house where he was staying. The door swung open. They strange Sayain walked in. "Well, Well, Kakorot. You`ve gotten older. You know me Kakorot. But now I`m even stronger than YOU." He said, a grin covering his face. "My name is Turlus. NOW do you remember me?" "B-B-B-But I killed you!" stammered Goku. "You nearly did. I slowly regained my strength. Then I saw how much you struggled with Cell. It was quite funny. Then after plenty of years thinking up revenge, I thought: ' Why not revive Cell?' You disposed of him, but you won`t do the same to me! I challenge you to a battle on the exact same spot where the Cell games were held. Here`s a little insentive to come………" Turlus pointed a finger, and a blast flew straight through Chi-Chi. Goku began to sweat. "Show up, or more of your little friends`ll be hitting the hay perminatly."

            The Z fighters gathered at Kami`s Lookout. The only one who actually wasn`t sad was Dende. "We can wish Chi-Chi and Goten back, then you can all fight together!" Dende said. "Chi-Chi`s already died, so that won`t work." Said Gohan grimly. "But we`ve always got Porunga!" cried Dende.  "We`ll get Chi-Chi back after this. We really need Goten though." Said Karin, looking toward the ground. "We need everyone who can fight." Gohan muttered……..that means we`ll have Goku, Goten, Trunks, Vegeta, Yamcha, Tien, Pan, Videl, Choutzu, Pikkon, Pikken, Krillin,18, Tapion, and Myself. I can only hope that`s enough…………"

            Turlus stood on the battlefield. " Tommorow, this planet will become a baron waste land…….."


End file.
